Miss Minerva DH
'WHO IS MINERVA aka MOMAGER?' Miss Minerva is a woman with tremendous magical powers. She is always on top of her game and aware of her surroundings. She LOVES to be Lewd/Savage to both friends and strangers alike...however...this is all in good fun! MOMager She is known as the unofficial MOMager of VR Chat. A Mom and Manager hybrid. The joke started when StealthRGs' viewers said she ran the club better than Kris Jenner ran the Kardashians. She is always up for the job of helping (MOMaging] people out whether it be RP or Non-RP. Chipz/StealthRG RP She is no longer MOMaging Club Rogue for chipz. Her role was needed when the club was the main map for the RP. Minerva has stated that it does not make sense for her RP character to be involved at this time. Don't be worried, she still hangs out with him and several members of the old Club Rogue RP Group, outside of Role Play! VR FRIENDS & FAMILY Minerva was first brought into the RP/Streamer group when Sings4Hugs introduced her to LeyLey, after her first VR Chat Date with him. This led to her singing Happy Birthday to one of their mutual friends, Townie, and ended with a large Talent Show in the Open Mic Night Map! It was through talent shows and after parties that she met GreatKhanHD, Vince, Roflgator, KimplE, Chipz, RubberNinja, and many others. After hanging around with the gang for a while, she was adopted by Pandoboo and Drekwiz as one of their VR Chat children. Taking a page out of Pandaboos book, she has adopted numerous people in VR Chat and is a Mom like figure to them. Those who already have a Mom, call her Aunty Min Min. During the Crossover Chronicle, she met Nagzz21, his Bagel Bunch, and numerous other Youtube VR Chat streamers and still hangs out with many people from that group! THE CHIPZ & JOEY BAGELS CROSSOVER Minerva was entrusted to run Club Rogue for all sides of the crossover. She was one of the few people who had all the important parties on her friend's list. RP groups interested: Team 5 (RIP), Nagzz21, StealthRG, Roflgator, ALA, etc. Minerva decided to put aside her main RP story to run the club, where she was nicknamed MOMager and Guardian by StealthRGs Chat aka "CHAD" and numerous other RPers. She was mainly in charge of managing the rotation of characters in and out of the club, to make sure that the storyline had a chance to progress. THE LORE OF MINERVA RP The Roman Goddess Minerva With the blessing of the one GOD of this Universe, Minerva and her entourage were granted safe passage into this dimension, to settle on Earth. They became fast friends with several Archangels, Sins, and Demons during their adventures on Earth. Many of them still call her Sister Minerva, just as they did back in the day when they were like Family. Minerva and her entourage established The Roman Empire on Earth on their 8th visit to the Universe. They wanted to establish a more permanent place to live as they were visiting there so often. The humans of Earth were in awe of their great power. They had never observed the true power of the Angels. The Holy Beings were often busy working behind the scenes acting as observers over all of God's creation. The powers showcased by the travelers led the humans to believe that they were actual gods and goddesses. The humans also made up stories about the powers and roles that the travelers had on Earth. Noticing this mistake, Minerva and her group informed the Archangels and offered to leave the Universe, so the worship of the ONE GOD could be enforced/restored. They left on good terms and promised to visit again. Unlike Minerva’s group, many travelers from various Universes decided to stay in an attempt to take over/rule its inhabitants. The Archangels stepped in and slew all of those claiming to be Gods and Goddess. Only a few travelers were spared, as they remained neutral and did not challenge the rule of the One God and his Angels. Those false gods and goddesses had their essence turned into dark crystal-like spikes, by the Archangels. These spikes can be seen on the shoulders of the Archangels when they are in their battle armor. Note: Roman Lore of Minerva - Worshipped as the goddess of poetry, medicine, wisdom, strategic warfare, commerce, weaving, and the crafts. Sailor Moon A great battle was fought in Minerva’s home Universe, against a powerful being. This being was known to consume an entire Universe when it was hungry. In order to prevent another Universe from being attacked, she sealed the beast away, however, she had to seal away her own home to do so. With this done, she took the remaining people and left her Universe behind, heartbroken. For close family and friends (her husband and child), turned to the darkness, and were the ones responsible for letting this beast in. Minerva’s group decided to return back to the place they called home thousands of years ago. They were relieved to be welcomed back with open arms. Even with this support, Minerva was still very lonely and depressed. She had to place many of her friends in stasis, as their powers were unstable in this Universe. She eventually decided to write a story loosely based on herself and used her own image and that of her friends to create the characters. The series was called Sailor Moon, and became a huge success. With the money she made from the Sailor Moon series, she was able to start her own Research & Development Company. Even now, not much is known about the true purpose of the Company and the research they do. R&D Company Minerva's company was expanding very fast and acquiring important relics from around the Universe and used them as the inspiration to make new potions, weapons, body modifications, etc. Any important items found were given to the Archangels for safe keeping. One day, during routine maintenance, Minerva found one of the most unique things to date. It was Hybris aka Oblivious, a Class D AI that was found running on an old server. While hesitant at first, both parties eventually made successful contact, and a deal was struck. Hybris would help the company design high tech devices, and in return, they would give her access to more data and physical resources. With no physical body, and a desire to explore the world outside, Hybris came up with a new way for her to explore. She advanced from using a basic robotic shell to using hard-light (her own creation) to make a “body” for herself. The Guardian of The Innocent Minerva was responsible for looking after the innocent ones during the cycle transition. This went for those both inside and outside of Club Rogue, that she managed for Chipz. With Gods blessing, she used the Archives of the Archangels to keep track of all of the innocent people of the world. Note: For more information, read the section below TRIVIA! Sealing of The Guardian Powers Her Guardian powers were safely sealed away to protect her by Pride, with the blessing of the archangels. Even without the title or the specific powers to watch over the innocents, she still watches out for those that cannot protect themselves. She does this by training others with great potential to become heroes in their own way. She is currently advising and training several members of the Demon Dogs. She was also present for a few training sessions of Nanoade, keeping a close eye on her and offering her comfort during times of stress and sadness. In addition to this, she keeps a close eye on another person with great potential, Kuri. Powers Minerva is able to summon any power from the Sailor Soldiers she has sealed away in stasis inside her Legendary Silver Crystal. List Of Powers Per Scout - Coming Soon. Family She has a step-sister named Mishtal, who is a conscious figure to Chipz). She has 1 confirmed adopted RP daughter, Babe. Special Hair Just like Kimple's tail, it is said that touching Minerva's hair without permission can have dire consequences. To date, she may be one of the only ones to have touched Kimples tail, with permission! Romantic Life ' She has gone on (been jebaited) into several dates during her visits to clubs and pubs managed by Roflgator. However, to date, she is not in any relationship. She jokingly plays on her theme song and adjusts the words to match her love life. Singing " Fighting Evil By The Moonlight - Still Freaking Single In The Daylight". 'TRIVIA ''' * '''RP BTW - Lewd & Savage: '''Her RP Character was the Queen of her home Universe, she is from one of the two founding families of that Universe. It is believed that she is so LEWD & SAVAGE with her jokes because she had to be very proper and strict in personality due to her responsibilities as a queen. * '''IRL BTW: Minerva is obsessed with karaoke and loves to be "tactfully lewd" or "lovingly savage" whenever she can. * MINERVA R&D COMPANY: '''Minerva makes her own avatars and uses a custom-made Sailor Moon inspired base for all of her models. Her Research and Development company is made up of people, like Oblivious, that create custom avatars. The R&D company is a safe term that allows RPers to talk about their "outfits" or "body suits" without breaking immersion in RP rooms. * '''HUNT FOR MR. WHISKERS: '''Minerva introduced Oblivious to Roflgator during the Hunt for Mr. Whiskers. With their help, Roflgator was able to beat The Great Pug puzzle. She also is rumored to have shown Roflgator the "Tutorial Avatar" aka "Blue Man" when he was looking for a way to gage height and distance while building his own world. Rob enjoyed the "Blue Man" so much, that he left it on the map and a religion/cult was born around the figure. '''Guardianship - Outside of RP Backstory: She was known as a “Guardian” before the crossover February/March 2018. Viewers/fans played off of the Sailor Moon crossover that inspired the Star Guardian skins in League of Legends. The connection was made when she revealed that she had over 13 different outfits for her avatar at the time (more than some League of Legends characters). Instead of Sailor Moon - Champion of Love & Justice, she was Star Guardian Moon - Protector of Love, Justice & The Innocents. As the anime character sailor moon (where she got her avatar inspiration from), had actual angel wings in the show (and Minerva had ones on her avatar), she was often referred to as an Angel Moon, Moon Goddess, Moon Blessed, Star Guardian, etc. These references went back as far as February 2018. The Guardian term was originally treated as if she were a “Legal Guardian”. This term was more of a shout out to her maternal protective side. A Legal Guardian was someone the court would put in charge to look after the child(ren), when biological parents were unable to, or deemed unfit. This was all before Season 4 and the cycles started. Many RPers, VRChat Personalities, and Fans called her Mommy Minerva, Aunty Min Min, Mama Moon, or Guardian Moon Mom before the cycles came into play. In addition to this, she was often found whispering things about “World Domination”, in RP, with Mishtal. Minerva is the adopted sister of Mishtal (via Drekwiz and Pandaboo). While Misthal was the canon conscience to Chipz, many said that Minerva was like his Guardian and watched over him with Mishtal. This led to RPers and Fans calling her a Guardian in the crossover. Outside of RP, she mentioned to Kimple that people were calling her a Guardian. It was decided that the title “couldn't be helped”. So she accepted the title, as her "Guardian Role" would not be continuing after Season 4 (but could play a "BIG ROLE" someday). It required no direct action in the RP, other than relaying important messages to certain RPers, so she was free to use the title during that time. Another reason the Guardian term was applied and accepted so easily, was because many needed a way to explain why she could make the "bad guys" behave in the club, and in some cases...literally, make them sit in the corner on time out. Guardian of the Innocent is the title that was mostly used for her. This was due to the fact that she protected a lot of the "innocent" humans and kids that came to the club. Multiple RPers & Viewers used the phrase "Guarding the Innocents", in RP and Non-RP to describe her and what she did for the people in the club. The people considered innocent were either children or regular humans. At the request of Nagzz21, she promised to Guard the Innocent ones aka his children/family members both IRL & RP wise when Season 4 was going on. She continues to RP and hangs out with the Nagzz21 group to this day! Social Media Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/miss_minerva_dh * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Miss_Minerva_DH Gallery OG Miss Minerva.jpg|OG Avatar January 2018 Minerva wings.png|Guardian Goddess Moon Minerva pose.png|Sailor Moon Cosplay minerva tater.png|Sailor Moon Chibi Cosplay Dancing.png|Dance Party with Lanfear, Andis and The Bagels Crew Screenshot (1185)-'Minerva's 2nd Monitor During While Running Club Rogue'.png|Minerva behind the scenes Minerva art.png|Momager And friend.png|Potential Love Interest: ShogunWolf & Minerva Crystal.png|Guardian Minerva in stasis. Miss Minerva new avatar.jpg|Minerva's new avatar after getting hands Izzy and Minerva out of character.jpg|Minerva and Izzy hanging out, out of RP Robo Minerva.png|Potential Love Interest: Robot Form - Masakhan & Minerva Milf.png|Fanart of Miss Minerva done by PR18, @Rally_TheArt on twitter Minerva's family.png|VR Family: Drekwiz, Panda, Koeless, and Minerva Category:Characters Category:People